


Voltron Drabbles

by MandaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaWrites/pseuds/MandaWrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Everything is 500 words or less.





	1. Index

**Page 2: Pranked**

Pairing: Matt/Allura

Characters: Matt, Allura, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt "I need you to help me fake my death"

Word count: 338

 

**Page 3: Wake Up**

Pairing: Keith/Pidge

Characters: Keith, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you"

Word count: 333

 

**Page 4: Sleep Time**

Pairing: Keith/Pidge

Characters: Keith, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Word Count: 423

 

**Page 5: Hypothermia**

Pairing: Keith/Pidge (platonic or romantic)

Characters: Keith, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

Word Count: 473

 

**Page 6: Fancy Champagne and Cheap Vodka**

Pairings: One-sided Keith/Pidge, mentioned Lance/Pidge

Characters: Keith, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."

Word count: 475

 

**Page 7: (Don't) Hold My Hand**

Pairing: Platonic Keith/Pidge

Characters: Keith, Pidge

Summary: From the prompt "Err... You can let go of my hand now."

Word count: 500


	2. Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you to help me fake my death"
> 
> Matt/Allura

Matt ran down the hall of the space ship as fast as his legs could carry him. What should have been an easy task went downhill quickly, and now he needed an out. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder, but his pursuer was nowhere in sight. He let out a brief sigh of relief before rounding a corner, crashing right into someone. The two of them tumbled to the floor together.  
  
“Princess!” Matt exclaimed when he recognized Allura.  
  
Allura looked up at him with a questioning expression. “Matt? What’s going on?”  
  
Matt could hear the sounds of footsteps on the metal floors getting closer. He clasped Allura’s shoulders tightly. “There’s no time to explain. I need you to help me fake my death.”  
  
“MATTHEW JAMES HOLT!!! DO NOT THINK THAT FAKING YOUR DEATH _AGAIN_ IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS!!”  
  
Suddenly, Pidge was standing before the two of them, panting heavily. “Curse my short legs!” she grumbled.  
  
“What is going on?” Allura demanded as she stood up. She grabbed Matt’s arm to keep him from running away again.  
  
“I caught Matt messing with my laptop. When I inspected it, he had changed my password and put in security protocols that prevented me from hacking into it!”  
  
Allura sighed. “Matt, can you undo it?”  
  
Matt put on his best smirk and dramatically held his hand out toward Allura. “I would do _anything_ for you, princess.”  
  
Pidge groaned. “Matt, stop flirting with my friends and fix my laptop.”  
  
“In a minute, Pidge!”  
  
Allura smiled her most innocent smile. “Well, Pidge does need her laptop fixed, and you two probably still have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll leave you to it.” She winked at Matt before heading down the hall, leaving the two Holts alone.  
  
“Matt.”  
  
“She winked at me.”  
  
“MATT!”  
  
Matt jumped. “Yeah?”  
  
“My laptop?”  
  
“Right. Let’s go.”  
  
“Also, you have to show me what you did to prevent it from being hacked by _me_.”  
  
Matt smiled down at his sister. “Of course.”


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidge with "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you"

The machines beeped softly around the too-still body. It seemed a bit archaic, but until they could figure out what caused the healing pods to malfunction, it was all they had.  
  
If there was a bright side, it was that Pidge was able to actually hold Keith’s hand as opposed to just looking at him through the glass.  
  
Keith took a shallow breath, the ventilator doing the work for him. Pidge brought her hand to his face and pushed his hair back as gently as she possibly could. She scanned his face for any sign of a change in his condition, any sign that he was improving.  
  
There was no change. There hadn’t been any change for three days. Not since he took the brunt of an attack that was meant for her. His head banged off of the metal walls of the spaceship -hard- and he hadn’t moved since. If he hadn’t been wearing his helmet…  
  
“Keith… wake up.” She brushed her fingers through his hair again, being careful to avoid jostling the bandages wrapped around his head.  
  
“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Her hand trailed down to rest on her stomach. “ _We_ can’t do this without you.”  
  
She paused, hoping that talking to him would somehow break through his coma and bring him back. That he would sit up and tell her that he felt much better, she could tell him her news, and he would hold her tight and tell her how excited he was to start a family together. But none of that happened.  
  
Pidge reached down to hold on to his hand again. She studied the gold ring on his finger, twisting it around and comparing it to her matching one, and played with his fingers, interlacing them through her own. Anything to distract her from the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
“Please…”  
  
He was alive - he was breathing, his heart was beating - but that just wasn’t enough.


	4. Sleep Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
> 
> Keith/Pidge (I know the prompt sounds like it could be NSFW (at least to me) but there is no sexual content in this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at titles lol

Pidge sat on the floor of the common room, robotic pieces spread around her. She started to reach for a screwdriver, but groaned when she remembered that it was on the other side of the room. Every muscle in her body ached and the _last_ thing she wanted to do was move from her comfortable position. Taking a deep breath, she wondered if the screwdriver was even worth it or if she should just call it quits for the night.

The door whooshed open and she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She could tell exactly who it was by the sound of his boots, but she still glanced up anyway.

“What do you want, Keith?”

Keith stopped and stood just on the other side of the robot parts.

“It’s late. You should be in bed.”

“You’re one to talk,” Pidge snapped back.

Keith just rolled his eyes before carefully stepping around the robot pieces. He swooped Pidge up in his arms before she had time to protest.

“Put me down!” Pidge grumbled, but didn’t actually try to escape his hold.

“Lance told me you threw a screwdriver at him earlier.”

Despite her half-hearted protest, Pidge leaned into Keith’s chest, grabbing onto his shirt.

“He kept trying to touch my stuff and wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“I think you need to get to bed before you try to hurt someone else.” Keith made his way over the robot pieces just as carefully as he did on the way in before heading in the direction of Pidge’s room.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

Keith looked at her, puzzled. “Like what?”

“Like you’ve got to treat me like I’m made of glass this time of month.”

“Sorry, I just… I don’t exactly have experience in this area.”

Pidge chuckled before wrapping her arms around Keith’s neck and pulling herself up enough to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll apologize to Lance tomorrow. Honestly, sleep sounds really good right now.”

Keith continued carrying Pidge through the castle’s halls until he reached her bedroom. He laid her carefully in the bed and as soon as he let go, she curled up and clutched her stomach.

“Do you need anything?” Keith asked.

“Could you stay with me for the night?”

“Of course.” Keith pulled his boots off before climbing into the bed next to her. Once he was settled in, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so she could rest her head on his chest.


	5. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”
> 
> Keith/Pidge

Keith’s muscles ached worse than he ever remembered them aching before. He could barely feel anything below his elbows or knees which he was sure was a bad sign. The Red Lion was not that far away, but with the snow already piled up to his knees, even more falling heavily, and the wind pushing everything around, it was slow going.  
  
“Pidge? You still with me?”  
  
Pidge blinked a few times as she looked up at Keith in confusion.  
  
“Keith? Where are we?” she slurred. She had stopped shivering a long time ago but at least she was still conscious, if confused and possibly delirious. He needed to get to the Red Lion as quickly as possible.  
  
“We’re heading toward my lion.”  
  
“The mission?”  
  
“We finished the mission, and we’re heading back. We’ll be there soon.” He hoped.  
  
Keith held on to her tighter. His shaking arms threatened to give out and drop her at any moment. The _last_ thing she needed right now was to be roughly jostled around like that.  
  
After a few more slow paces, the Red Lion _finally_ came into view. It was only a few yards away. It won’t be long now, then Keith can start warming Pidge up.  
  
“I’m tired,” Pidge said weakly, closing her eyes.  
  
Alarm bells started ringing in Keith’s head.  
  
“We’re almost there! You need to fight it! Stay with me, Pidge! Stay awake!”  
  
No response.  
  
“Pidge?” Keith tried again.  
  
She didn’t appear to be breathing.  
  
Keith panicked and doubled his efforts to get to the Red Lion as quickly as possible. He stumbled his way through the snow until his feet made contact with the metal floor. He started to slip, but managed to catch himself before falling all the way. It disturbed him how stiff her body was starting to feel as he struggled to keep from dropping her.  
  
The Red Lion instinctively took flight toward the Castle of Lions as Keith headed straight to the sleeping area. He gently laid Pidge on his bed, tucking the covers around her tightly.  
  
“If you die, I’m going to kill you,” he said as he took her wrist to check for a pulse. It was several agonizing seconds before he felt anything - weak, irregular, but present.  
  
Keith let out a sigh of relief before rushing around to find anything to help her warm up. He found a warm compress that he placed on her chest and another blanket to throw over top. After checking her slow breathing and weak pulse again, he found a crate for him to sit on next to the bed. When they returned to the castle, he would hand her over to Coran to care for, but until then he would do everything in his power to keep her lungs breathing and her heart beating.  
  
“Stay with me, Pidge.”


	6. Fancy Champagne and Cheap Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

Silence.  
  
That was all that greeted him back in his apartment tonight. It was deafening, yes, and lonely, but he preferred it over the gathering of all of his friends just two blocks away. While they were celebrating with fancy champagne, he was mourning with cheap vodka.  
  
Tomorrow he would start to work on healing his broken heart, but for tonight the silence suited him.  
  


* * *

  
“Lance told me you can’t be one of his groomsmen. The wedding’s in three days, are you backing out at the last minute?”  
  
Keith looked around the room, looking anywhere to avoid making eye contact with an angry Pidge.  
  
“Something… something important came up.”  
  
Pidge shook her head, letting out a disbelieving huff. “What could be more important than your friends’ wedding?”  
  
Keith took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts. He started to speak, but the fabricated excuse died on his tongue the moment he met Pidge’s eyes. He was never good at lying, especially not to Pidge.  
  
“You can’t marry Lance.”  
  
Pidge eyed him in disbelief. “What?”  
  
Keith tried again, his confidence a little stronger despite Pidge’s glare. “Don’t marry Lance.”  
  
“And why not?”  
  
“Because…” If there was one thing Keith was worse at than lying, it was expressing his emotions.  
  
“Because…?” Pidge prompted, her patience wearing thin.  
  
Keith took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” Keith blurted the words out before he even realized exactly what he was saying.  
  
Pidge stared at him in shock before her face turned red in anger.  
  
“What the hell, Keith? You can’t just spring something on me like that. _You_ were the one who broke up with _me_. _You_ were the one who broke _my_ heart.”  
  
“I’ve had a lot of time to think abo-“  
  
“That’s wonderful. But just because you’ve finally got your emotions sorted out doesn’t mean that I’m going to go running back to you. I’m not going to leave my fiancee to get back with my _ex_.” Pidge placed a heavy emphasis on the last word which sent a jolt of pain to Keith’s heart.  
  
“Pidge, I-“  
  
“You know what? Don’t even bother coming to the wedding.”  
  
Pidge turned to leave, slamming the door to Keith’s apartment behind her.  
  


* * *

  
Their argument from three days ago replayed in his head over and over.   
  
By now, the love of his life had already said her vows to one of his closest friends. The reception had been going on for at least an hour, but all Keith wanted to do was drink until he forgot about everything.  
  
He had the opportunity to be the one standing at the altar with her, but he missed it a long time ago. It was a decision that he knew he would always regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Keith be the best man, but who am I kidding, it would totally be Hunk. So Keith is one of the other groomsmen. Or, he was going to be anyway.


	7. (Don't) Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Err… you can let go of my hand now…”
> 
> Keith and Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was thinking about how to fill this prompt, all I could think about was that one scene in The Force Awakens when Finn and Rey first meet and he keeps grabbing her hand lol. This is heavily inspired by that, but it is NOT a Star Wars AU.

Defecting from the Galra was no easy task. Keith knew that nothing good would happen if he was found. He needed to find a usable ship that he could steal and get off of this planet as quickly as possible. He pulled his hood up to hide his face as he began to walk through the busy marketplace.  
  
“Watch it!” a voice called as Keith collided with its owner. He looked around to see a young girl, much shorter than him. She was staring at him angrily, but her expression narrowed in suspicion the longer she observed him.  
  
“Wait! You… you’re…”  
  
“Yes?” Keith slowly reached for his knife. Had she somehow recognized him as being part Galra?  
  
“You’re one of the rebel fighters, aren’t you?” she asked, studying Keith’s red leather jacket.  
  
Keith blinked for a moment before releasing his grip on the knife’s handle.  
  
“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I’m a rebel figher,” Keith lied.  
  
The girl’s eyes lit up. “Do you know Matt Holt? He left to join the rebel fighters and I haven’t heard from him since. That was months ago.”  
  
“Never heard of him, sorry.”  
  
Pidge looked dejected for a moment before a shot landed next to them with a small explosion. They looked toward the source of the shot and saw a few Galra soldiers approaching. The soldiers were aiming their guns and preparing to fire again.  
  
“Come on!” Keith yelled, grabbing the girl’s hand.  
  
He lead her through the market, taking some sharp turns and trying to lose the soldiers in tight alleyways. It seemed to work because the sounds of gunfire quickly stopped and they lost sight of the soldiers soon after. Eventually, Keith found a dark corner to hide in as he planned his next move.  
  
“Err… you can let go of my hand now.”  
  
Keith suddenly became aware of the hand that was still in his grasp and dropped it immediately. “Right, sorry.”  
  
“Name’s Pidge.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“So what do we do now?” Pidge asked.  
  
“ _We_?”  
  
“You’re a rebel fighter, right? I want to find my brother. I’m staying with you.”  
  
Keith sighed. He could already tell that lying to protect his identity had been a bad idea.  
  
“We need to get off of this planet _now_ , before those soldiers catch us.”  
  
“How? We’d need a ship and a pilot!”  
  
“I am a pilot! And as for a ship…” Keith scanned his surroundings, looking for a ship that was in decent enough condition yet unattended.  
  
“We’re going to commandeer that one,” he said, pointing in the distance.  
  
“Why not that one? It’s much closer.”  
  
“That one looks like a piece of shit.”  
  
Just as Keith was saying that a bomb fell, causing a decent explosion that took out half of the ship he had been eyeing. They both looked up to see several Galra ships approaching overhead.  
  
“Guess we’re taking the shit.” Keith grabbed Pidge’s hand and changed direction, running toward the giant red lion-shaped spacecraft that almost seemed to be waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been better with more description, but I was really trying to keep it at 500 words or less so I could put it here. I juuust made it.


End file.
